Triangles Have Sharp Points
by Ashley Lynn and Jessica
Summary: When Vincent cheats on Ruhie she turns to Mac and finds more then she was looking for. Will Martin put his personal feelings aside or tear them apart. A Ruthie, Mac and Martin Story. COMPLEATED!
1. one

**Authors Note: Hey everyone. We came up with this idea in school and thought we would create an account together. Our other pen names are alg1367 and jessy4569. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own 7th Heaven or anything having to do with it. Just this story line. Please don't copy it!**

_**"Triangles Have Sharp Points"  
**A Martin, Ruthie and Mac Story_

By Ashley Lynn and Jessica

Chapter 1

_Martin_

At first I could not think of Ruthie Camden as anything more then a sister. She was always there for me, through all of the tough times. She always knew how to make me laugh. After Cecilia broke my heart I never thought I would feel so strongly about another person again… but I was wrong.

Chapter 2

_Ruthie_

"How could he do this to me?" I thought to myself. "I trusted him. I can't believe Vincent was at the pool hall kissing another girl. What the hell? Am I not good enough for him? Is there something wrong with me? Vinny, what did I ever do to you!" I cried. Just then Mac walked into the living room looking for Martin.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." I said trying to hide my tears.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Its Vinny…I saw him…with another girl. He kissed her just like he kissed me." I said between sobs.

"It will be okay." He said as he sat down beside be putting his arm around my shoulder. "He's a jerk and he doesn't deserve you. Come lets go get some pizza. I am sure it will cheer you up. "

"Okay let me just clean up."

"You look beautiful." He said to me and we were off.

Chapter 3

_Mac_

I know it was wrong to take advantage of Ruthie's "situation" but I couldn't help it she is just so hot. I think I am falling for her and freshmen are so easy.

**To be continued…**

**We will continue after we receive five reviews so if you want more please submit a review!**


	2. two

_**Authors Note: Thanks to all of the reviewers! Enjoy!**_

_Ruthie_

"I'll be down in a minute Mac," I shouted. Its funny the way things work out. Two months ago I would have been so excited to go out for pizza with Mac. Now, all I keep thinking about is how Vinny, could be kissing a girl right now. A girl who's not me…

"Ruthie, are you in here," Martin asked as he walked into my room.

"Hey Martin, I can't really talk right now, I am going out for pizza."

"Oh, want me to come along for company?"

"No, that's ok, Mac invited me, and so I won't be alone, thanks for the offer though, maybe tomorrow night."

"Whatever."

_Martin_

Ruthie + Mac my broken heart. I can't believe she is going out with Mac! Mac, the same guy who called Ruthie his "sister" not two months ago! What does she see in him?

I can't let them go out together, I don't trust Mac alone with Ruthie. Who knows what he might try!

(The phone rings)

"Hello, oh, hey Simon, want me to get Mr. or Mrs. Camden for you?"

"No, Ruthie's not here, she is out with…. you know what I am beginning to feel a little hungry, want to grab a pizza at the promenade."

"Ok, I'll see you there in about twenty minutes, bye Simon."

I am not spying; I am just getting pizza with Simon. I am hungry; I am definitley not spying on Ruthie. Yeah, sure Martin, just keep telling yourself that!

_Mac_

"Ruthie you look ho….I mean, really pretty!"

"Thanks Mac, but you don't have to try and cheer me up, I'll be fine. Let's have some pizza and then I'll let you treat me to a movie."

"Whatever works for you!"

This is gonna be a piece of cake!

_Ruthie_

"Mac go get the pizza, and I will grab us a table." "Ok, be right back beautiful," he replied.

Just as I was sitting down, I saw Vincent, his arms were wrapped around another girl and they were kissing. I felt my face turn red with anger. Suddenly I saw Mac coming back with the pizza. I saw Vincent look up at me. As soon as I was sure Vinny was staring at me, I grabbed Mac, wrapped his arms around me and kissed him……..really kissed him…._sweet revenge…_

_Martin_

I am not spying, I am not spying, I kept repeating this over and over in my head, until I saw Simon waiting for me with pizza in his hands.

"Hey Simon," I said

"C'mon, lets go grab a table."

"Ok…" I looked up and stopped mid-sentence; there ten feet away were Ruthie and Mac making out. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and there was only so much I could do to keep myself from running over to Mac and punching him.


	3. three

**Authors Note: Simon and Cecilia and Mary and Robbie are together in this fan fiction just because we love them so much together! Also, all of the Camdens (including Matt and Sarah, Simon and Cecilia, Mary and Robbie) live in Glen Oak. This is kind of random but while writing this I am listing to Ashlee Simpson, its kind of ironic lol. **

Part 3:

_Simon_

I was wondering why Martin of all people would want me to meet him for dinner. I did steal Cecilia from him. Although every time I say that she said the reason why they broke up had nothing to do with me. Yeah Cecilia, believe what you want. I just know you too well.

I was walking to Pete's when I spotted them…Mac and Ruthie my Ruthie making out in front of Pete's.

Mac is going be so sorry he laid a hand on my sister…

_Martin_

As soon as I got the signal from Simon we charged at them…

_Mac_

One minute Ruthie and I are going for pizza the next we are making out. I don't know how that happened but I'm not complaining.

Just then all of a sudden Simon and Martin are charging at us.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Simon asked

"Nothing." I said

"Funny because it didn't look like nothing…it looked like you had your hands all over my sister." He said pushing me against the wall.

Just the he took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Hi Matt, get Robbie and meet us in front of Pete's Pizza. We have a little situation that needs to be taken care of. Okay…great see you then."

"Simon, you did not just?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes I did, this is a family job." He said.

"Martin come on you have to do something. You're my best friend." I said

"I'm on there side." He said

"What the…"

"Don't talk." Simon said pushing me harder against the wall.

About five minutes later two other men showed up.

"Mac this is Matt and Robbie. They are here to beat you up."

"Were not here to beat anyone up, at least I think so…" Matt said

"Mac just ten minutes ago was standing right her making out and of what I could tell from wanting more then just making out with Ruthie."

"He is going to get it, let me have him." Robbie said

"No me first." Matt said

"Ha Ha very funny can you guys please go home now. I think I can take it from here." Ruthie said.

"Not a chance" all three said in unison. "Were here to teach Mac a teeny little lesson."

And with that they all started pushing me, all of the way to the parking lot and into my car.

"This is the last you make out with our sister. If we ever EVER catch you doing what you were doing tonight AGAIN you will be sorry." Simon said

"Consider you getting off east this time." Robbie added.

"Sorry about this." Ruthie mouthed to me.

And with that I drove as fast as I could away from Ruthie's crazy brothers.

_Ruthie_

What the hell were they thinking? Coming here and doing what they did.

"When I was younger the whole being protective thing was cute. But now its not cute anymore."

"Were done with you but now to the fun part… its mom and dad's turn. Matt filled them in." Simon said.

"I hate you."

"Someday you will think me. Believe me."

"I don't think so. No one comes barging in when you and Cecilia are getting down and dirty."

"What?"

"I know, and soon mom and dad are going to know…"

**To be continued…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. four

**Mac**

That was soo weird! Ruthie and I were really making

out and all of a sudden out of no where, Matt, Mac,

Simon and this guy Robbie (who I never met) came

charging at me! Ruthie's really pissed at them, I

guess tonight won't be the night...

**Ruthie**

I didnt even plan on kissing Mac, I mean I never

really made out with a boy before. I mean yeah I

kissed Vinny hundreds of times, but we never actually

really, really kissed like me and Mac did. What's

gonna happen now, he'll never want to talk to me

again...Ugh I hate Simon...I hate Matt...I hate

Martin...how could they do this to me...I think I

could have had something with Mac but now I guess i'll

never know... UGHHH!

**Simon**

How could Ruthie make out with a guy she has gone out

with once...I mean at least Cecilia and I...know wait,

bad example...well Deana and I...oh yeah... I was

only eleven...Whatever...maybe Cecilia will know what

to do.

"Hello, Mr. Smith is Cecilia there, this is Simon,"

"Ok, thanks."

"Cecilia, I caught Ruthie making out with Mac...yes

Martin's friend Mac..."

"I know! I was so upset I called Matt, and Robbie

and Martin was already with me...come to think of it,

it was really weird...first Martin asked me out for

pizza and then he was really protective of Ruthie when

he caught them kissing...whatever I mean he is kind

of like a brother to her..."

"Should I tell my parents?"

"Ok, Cecilia, slow down, what's wrong?"

"You're What!"

And that I was all I remembered before I fainted on

the floor.

**Martin**

I cannot believe Ruthie, Ruthie, I cant believe Mac,

my best friend stabbed me right in the back...well

actually he doesnt know I like Ruthie...wait a minute

what am I saying...I dont like Ruthie...I mean I like

her as a sister...why am I so upset...Mac is a good

guy...but he's not me...oh my gosh shut up

Martin...you dont like Ruthie, you dont like

Ruthie...you love Ruthie...wait, what no...you

dont like Ruthie...

I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Camden, they will never

agree to let Ruthie date Mac...

**Ruthie**

I thought it would sound better if Mom and Dad heard

the whole story from me...I mean I am sure Martin and

Simon would have exagerrated the story...Yeah I mean

it's not like we were doing anything wrong...wait why

were Simon and Martin together in the first

place...they dont ever hang out...I dont think they've

even spoken more than two words to eachother since

Simon stole Cecilia from Martin...whatever...Come on

Ruthie think about it later...

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Sure sweetie, you can talk to us about anything."

"Mac and I were at the promenade having pizza...and,"

"Oh, Eric how cute, her and Mac are hanging out

now...oh, hey Martin, come in, Ruthie was just

telling Eric and I, how she was hanging out with

Martin this afternoon...isnt that sweet...now you can

all be friends..."

"Wait, Mrs. Camden, Ruthie and Mac weren't just

hanging out...I think they were on a date, actually

they made it pretty obvious because I saw them making

out...I mean kissing in front of Pete's Pizza."

I am gonna kill Martin! Why does he care so much

anyways!

"Ruthie, you know, your father and I dont approve of

you dating, boys older than you, but, because he is

Martin's friend and Martin can keep an eye on you...I

think it would be ok if the two of you went out."

Martin looked stunned and hurt...whats going on with

him...he should be happy for me, he knows I had a huge

crush on Mac...

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!"

"And Annie, tell her no more making out in front of

Pete's in fact no more making out at all..."

Wow, I got off pretty easy...

**Cecilia**

I knew I shouldn't have told him! I knew he wasnt

ready for the truth! Why did I tell, him I should have

waited...i should have told him in person...what if

he never speaks to me again...

**Simon**

Calm down ...you probably heard her wrong I mean let's

face it you did faint halfway through the

conversation...wait...but then why did I faint...she

must of said something horrible...because I know she

couldn't possibly be pregnant...


	5. five

_Mac_

Hi, Mrs. Camden, Can I please speak with Ruthie this is Mac?

Thank you Mrs. Camden.

Hey Ruthie!

Do you think it's okay for me to talk to you, or am I gonna get ambushed the next time I step out of my house?

No it's okay you don't have to apologize, I didn't call to complain about the other night, and I called to see if maybe you wouldn't to hang out tonight.

Cool, so I'll pick you up around seven, we can grab a burger and then hang out at your place after.

K, bye.

Yes, know all I have to do is spill some intimate secrets and act all sensitive, and Ruthie will never know what hit her….

_Martin_

Hey Ruthie, why are you in my room?

I wanted to apologize; I've been acting like a jerk lately.

No, its all my fault, I just don't think Mac, is right for you, I just want you to be happy.

I know, but you don't have to worry anymore, because I don't want to date Mac.

Really? What changed your mind?  
I love you, Martin.

Really Ruthie, I love you too.

Martin, wake up! You are going to be late for baseball practice…

Ok, Mrs. Camden, I'm up…

I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Camden let Ruthie off so easy. I mean, they know that Mac is older and much, much more experienced, how could they possibly allow Ruthie to date him. Ruthie is going to fall for Mac and then he'll have her right where he wants her. How could I have been so stupid? Mac obviously only wants one thing, and he wants it from Ruthie. And why do people keep asking me why I care so much, they don't care enough!

_Ruthie_

What should I wear tonight? I can't believe Mac asked me out again, I thought that he would have been scared off, most guys would have been. He is not like most guys, Martin is amazing…wait what, I mean Mac. I am mad at Martin, that's what I meant. I mean why is Martin being so obnoxious about Mac and I. I don't tell him who to date. He's acting so weird lately, I mean we're friends, he should be happy for me. He should be happy I was able to get over Vincent and move on. I have to get ready, Mac's gonna be here in an hour.

_Simon_

Hi, Mr. Smith, I really need to speak to Cecilia, may I come in.

Sure, Simon, she's up in her room, now I want that door open, you understand.

Yes sir.

Cecilia?

Simon, what are you doing here?

On the phone before…I fainted…and when I woke up...It's so funny, your gonna laugh….I thought you had said you were pregnant, I mean isn't that so funn…

Yeah, that is really funny. Where would you have every gotten an idea like that from!

Yeah, I knew you couldn't be pregnant.

_Cecilia_

And with that, he kissed me and then left. I know I should have told him the truth, but he's not ready to handle it. When the time is right, I will tell him…I have to tell him, I love him, he has to know, he would want to know. He is the father, he is responsible, he would never walk out on me, I don't know what came over me, I should have told him, I'll tell him tonight.

_Ruthie_

Mac's car is in the driveway. I hope I look okay. You look beautiful! Martin, I didn't hear you come in. Did he just say beautiful?

_Martin_

Did I just say beautiful? I can't believe I just said beautiful!

_Ruthie_

Martin, I have to go Mac is waiting for me.

Yeah, I have to go I have baseball…you're going out with Mac tonight?

Yeah, and what are you doing in here, anyways, I am not talking to you.

I came to apologize, I am sorry Ruthie, and I just don't think you and Mac are right for each other.

Yeah, well your apology is gonna have to be better than that for me to forgive you, goodbye Martin.

_Martin_

I am so stupid. Not only did I call her beautiful, but I made her even more mad at me….

_Mac_

Ruthie, you look beautiful!

So, I've heard!

Excuse me?

Nothing, Come on let's go, I'm starving!

Wow! Ruthie looks amazing…I don't know how long I'll be able to resist…She saw me staring….umm…say something…think of a sensitive story that you've never told anyone before.

You know Ruthie, I've never told anyone this before, and you are probably not going to believe me.

Try me!

My real name isn't Mac!

Ha ha! Really so what is it then, Fred?

No, actually, it's Macaroni. My mom was really drugged up on epidurals when she was naming me, and the first word that came to her head was Macaroni. So when I was registered in school they put my name down as Mac, so I wouldn't have to go through torture.

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA…..Macaroni…..Ha Ha HA HA HA HA!

Hey, it's not that funny come on…it's really embarrassing and I've never told anyone before.

Oh, I am sorry Mac.

That's when she kissed me; I knew this was going to be easy….

_Ruthie_

Mac was so nice at the restaurant, he pulled chairs out for me, he opened doors for me, he paid for the whole meal, and he offered to pay for desert, but I insisted. Vincent never did that for me. But I am sure Martin would…I mean I am sure that Martin wouldn't, why am I thinking about Martin…I can't believe the house is empty, now Martin and I can be alone…I mean Mac, why did I say Martin…Mac, Mac, Mac…Mac is so great!

Mac, we have the house to ourselves, Mom and Dad must be out with the twins and Lucy and Kevin are probably at the doctor for Savannah's checkup and Simon is probably with Cecilia.

What about Martin?

He had baseball practice and then a game after so he won't be back until late!

_Mac_

I can't believe, it I'm so lucky and gonna get lucky….

Ruthie want me to get you something to drink?

Yeah sure, I'll wait here.

Great, now all I have to do is slip that powder in her drink….and she will be mine….

_Martin_

Thanks for the ride guys, good game, see you tomorrow!

Why is Mac's car here? Is he in the house with Ruthie alone? Hello, anyone home. Mac what the hell are you doing? Get off of her! Get of her…Mac get off of her now. What the hell do you think you're doing? I punched him. He deserved it. He's bleeding, he deserves it. I punched him harder! I threw him to the ground. I wanted to tear his eyes out. Oh my god, Ruthie. What did he give her? What did u give her Mac? What did u give her? I swear, if something happens too her, you…Get the hell out of here Mac, don't ever come back. I don't what you thought u were gonna get away with….leave now, and I never wanna see you near Ruthie or anybody in this house ever, EVER, again. Get out of this house now or I'll call the police! You are so lucky I got her before you could do anything else….now GET OUT!

Ruthie, Ruthie, why isn't she waking up. Ruthie, wake up. Ruthie, please. Don't cry Martin, you have to be strong, where are Mr. and Mrs. Camden, where's Lucy and Kevin. I have to call the police, I have to call an ambulance. Stay calm Martin, you have to stay calm for Ruthie.

Hi, I need to talk to Seargent Michaels? It's an emergency!

Seargent Michaels, Mac, gave Ruthie something in her drink and now she won't wake up and he tried to rape her and I don't know what to do and she's not waking up…she's not waking up….

Martin, I'm coming over and I'll bring an ambulance. Where are Eric and Annie?

They're not home, I think they said something about taking the twins somewhere, and Lucy and Kevin are at the doctor with Savannah.

I'm coming right now, just try to hydrate her, she needs liquids.

Ok…

_Ruthie_

I heard Mac, I heard every second of it, I just couldn't move. It's like my body is paralyzed. Why can't I move? What did he put in my drink? Why won't my eyes open? Why can't I tell Martin, that I can hear him. I am so scared. Martin saved me. He saved me from Mac. Mac, oh my god, how could I have trusted Mac…what was I thinking…but I never thought he would do this…Martin I hear you…Martin please why can't I wake up? Why can't I move?

_Martin_

I have to keep her hydrated. Water, she needs water. Mac belongs in jail. I'll do whatever it takes to get him thrown in jail. How could he do this to Ruthie? The sweetest most amazing person I know, and all he wanted was a little fun, with an unconscious 14 year old…he's sick…he's crazy he belongs in jail. The police car just pulled up in the driveway.

Sargent Michaels, why won't she wake up?

We think he slipped her a date rape drug, she will be fine once the affects wear off but were gonna send her to the emergency room just in case.

Just in case, just in case of what.

Martin, I'm just as scared and nervous as you are, but, I need Mac's address.

Are you going to arrest him, he belongs in jail!

I know he does, but he's a minor and he can't be sent to jail unless the Judge decides he can, and although you and I both want him in jail because we both know Ruthie, the Judge may just let him off with Community service and maybe even therapy because it's his first offense. The best I can do for right now is keep him in jail overnight.

I want him in jail….

I'm going to do the best I can….now can you carry Ruthie out onto the stretcher and into the ambulance?

Yes

Ok, so you are going to ride in the ambulance with her to the Emergency Room, and I am going to track down either Lucy and Kevin, Mr. and Mrs. Camden or Simon and then I am going to bring Mac down the the station. Are you ok?

Yeah I'll be fine, as long as Ruthie's ok.

You are a good friend Martin, and everything will be fine. It's a good thing you got there when you did, who knows what else might have happened.

I know, thanks Sargent Michaels.

Ruthie, C'mon, you are going to be fine, let's go. I can't believe I am talking to you, you can't hear me. I am so sorry this had to happen to you Ruthie. Mac is… I don't even have words to describe what Mac is. I just want you to be okay. I love you Ruthie. More than a sister. That's the first time I've been able to admit that to myself, it's a good thing you can't hear what I'm saying…you would think I was crazy too. But, I do love you so much Ruthie, and It scares me. I want to be with you, and I want to take care of you, and every moment I'm not with you I worry about you and I think about you.

_Ruthie_

Oh my God, he loves me, he loves me. He cares about me! He worries about me! Do I love him? Do I even need to ask myself that question? As I was drifting into unconsciousness he was the first image to pop into my head. I always think about him, I worry about him, I care about him. C'mon I have to wake up, I have to tell him, he has to know. I love him too. I love him more than I could ever love anyone, and I think I have been denying it all alone. I love you Martin, I love you Martin. Keep saying it Ruthie, keeping thinking it maybe he'll hear you. I love you Martin, I love you Martin.

Ruthie?

I love you Martin.

Ruthie can you hear me?

Yes Martin I hear you. I love you Martin.

Ruthie you are awake, thank God, I was so worried.

Martin didn't you hear what I said. Martin, I love the way you protected me against Mac, and I love how you care for me so much that you actually followed Mac and I on our first date, Did you know he's real name's Macaroni by the way, I know.

Ruthie, I think you are delirious.

No, Martin, I am not, I heard you, I could hear everything you were saying. I love you Martin

I love you too Ruthie so much.

_Martin_

She loves me! She loves me! Ruthie, that's why I didn't want you to date Mac, I was jealous, but I knew you were too good for him. Ruthie? Ruthie? Ruthie? Oh my god! What happened, oh my God! Help I need HELP OVER HERE!

It's Okay Ruthie, you are gonna be okay. I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance. Ruthie, don't worry I'm right next to you; we are almost at the hospital.

What's wrong, why did she go unconscious again. Is she gonna be okay?

We have to have a doctor look at her, but it looks as though she has fallen into a coma, it's one of the very rare side affects of date rape drugs. It's probably because she is so young, her body couldn't take the drug's full impact!

WHAT?

We're here, well bring her straight to the ER

Ok we are in the Emergency Room, what is taking so long for the doctor to come out of there. Why can't I go in? Oh Finally!

Doctor please what's going on is she going to be ok?

I don't know, she is in a coma right now, there's nothing much that I can do for her, we are going to get the drug out of her, then she should hopefully wake up from the coma. But if she doesn't, then all we can do is wait and hope that she does.

What do you mean wait! I can't wait anymore,

I love this girl you have to do something! Her parents don't even know, she's fourteen, please, I have to know if she is going to be ok!

I am sorry son, that's all that I know right now.

Martin!

Mr. and Mrs. Camden, thank God you're here.

Martin, is my baby okay?

I don't know Mrs. Camden, they won't tell me anything other than that she is in a coma and once they take the drug out of her, she should wake up, but there is a chance that she won't.

If she doesn't?

Then he said all we can do is wait and hope that she is okay.

My baby!

Did sergeant Michaels explain everything that happened?

Yes, and all I can say is thank god you came when you did Martin!

_Simon_

Cecilia, over here, I see Martin and mom and dad.

I hope Ruthie is ok.

I'll never forgive myself if Ruthie is not okay, I should have been home. Cecilia suggested we go back, but I insisted that we catch the ten-o-clock movie. Ugh I am so stupid, I should have been there then none of this would have happened.

This is not your fault Simon.

I love it, how she always knows what I am thinking.

She took hold of my hand and for a second, I thought everything would be okay as long as Cecilia stayed here holding my hand

That's when she collapsed to the floor, gripping her stomach screaming in pain.

Cecilia, Cecilia, what's wrong? I need a doctor of here NOW! The doctors rushed Cecilia into the room next to Ruthie's. I spent the next two hours pacing back and forth between to the two rooms. All in one night! My sister, the sister I am closest with, and now Cecilia, the love of my life. Finally the doctor came out of Cecilia's room.

Are you Simon?

Yes, is Cecilia ok? Please tell me she's ok?

She told me not to tell you anything, she wants to see you.

Oh my god if there is anything wrong, I don't know what I will do.

Cecilia, Cecilia, what's wrong, what happened, I was so scared?

Simon, I lost the baby.

What are you talking about Cecilia, what baby?

Our Baby.

She started crying, I held her hand.

What do you mean, what are you talking about.

Last night on the phone, I did tell you I was pregnant. Then when you hung up on me, I didn't know you had fainted, I just thought you were mad and upset. So, when you came over this morning, I didn't want you to get all upset again, so I figured I would wait to tell you, so I told you I wasn't pregnant.

I just sat there for a second trying to take in everything she had just said.

Please don't be mad at me Simon, I just, I love you so much, and I didn't want you to…I was going to tell you…it's just that if you fainted when you found out I was pregnant originally, I didn't want to tell you and have you get all upset again.

Cecilia I could never be mad at you, and I love you too. And, you know that we would have worked everything out. You know that I would have never walked out on you. You know that I love you too much I would never do anything that would hurt you. I would have loved our baby too. I am so sorry Cecilia, I never want you to feel like you can't tell me things. You can tell me anything.

I know, I am sorry.

Don't be sorry, I am just so glad you are okay. I was so scared. I am so sorry we lost our baby. I would have loved him or her so much. I want to have a baby with you Cecilia, one day. Our timing was a little off but one day, we will have another baby, when we are married and we both have great jobs and we think we are ready, we will have a baby.

I love you so much Simon.

I kissed her like I had never kissed her before, so happy she was alive, so happy she was okay, so happy that we both wanted the same things, he already knew they did, he was glad they had talked about it out loud.

When we had finally stopped kissing, she looked up at me,

Simon, I'm fine, go check on Ruthie, tell everyone I will be there as soon as I can. And Simon, do we want to tell everyone I was pregnant, or do you think we should just say I came down with some stomach cramps!

I say we go with the cramps, I don't think they are ready for the truth, one day we can tell them, but not today!

Definitley…

_Martin_

What is taking them so long to get stupid drugs out of her? I have to know that she is ok, won't be able to rest until I know that she is ok and I know that Mac is in jail and can never come near her again.

Sargeant Michaels, why are you here? Is Mac in jail?

We won't know till tomorrow but I can assure you that I was just about ready to beat that kid up myself. You know he had the nerve to deny giving Ruthie the drugs, then when he finally did confess I let his parents deal with him first, but I couldn't wait for my turn to scream at him. How's Ruthie?

We don't know yet, but she has to be okay Sargeant Michaels. She has to be! I love her.

What's that son, did you say you love her?

No, I didn't I mean, yeah I guess there is no use in denying it any more because I guess everyone will find out eventually, but yes I am in love with Ruthie Camden, and before she slipped into the coma, she told me she love me too.

We all knew Martin!

What are you talking about Lucy?

We all knew Ruthie and you had a thing for each other, it's so obvious! The way you guys look at each other, the way you guys always talk about one another. It's very cute actually.

Mr. and Mrs. Camden, you knew too?

Yes, that's why we let Ruthie date Mac, because we knew it wouldn't amount to anything. We knew she would figure out she had feelings for you, and vice versa.   
Now It's all our fault how could we have agreed, oh I could kill Mac, if he doesn't go to jail…

_Simon_

The doctor walked out of the room. I ran over to him. Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay?

Ruthie is up and asking where Martin is… Are you Martin?

No, I am Simon, but Thank God she's okay.

We did encounter a few problems though. She will have to remain thouroughly hydrated for the next couple of weeks because she is at high risk of becoming dehydrate because of the lasting results of the drug. She will always have trouble walking for the next few months, so she will probably need a wheel chair, but after that she will be as good as new. Though I do recommend therapy, these kind of experiences are very tough on anyone especially a girl her age, and she may not know how to cope with all her emotions. But, she will be fine.

We all walked into the room, so happy she was ok, Ruthie and Martin were already kissing by the time we got to the door.

Hey, get a room.

Shut up Simon, we have a room, would you mind shutting the door behind you…

_Martin_

I am so glad you are okay…

I know, I love you…

I love you too… Cecilia's in the hospital room right next to yours, she's fine though turn's out it was just stomach cramps…I am gonna go get Simon, I know he wanted to talk to you, I'll come back in after.

Ok

_Ruthie_

I wonder if Simon will tell me that Cecilia was pregnant. Of course I knew, I know everything. Not to mention I happened to be listening in on Simon and Cecilia's phone conversation. I have to admit I dropped the phone when I heard this news. But it's not like I didn't see it coming, I know what Simon's been doing…

Hi Simon.

Hey Ruthie, how are you feeling?

Good, how's Cecilia?

She's great, it turns out she just had stomach cramps.

Stomach cramps really?

Yeah, must have been something she ate…

You sure…of course I am sure

Ok.

What do you mean, ok, what do you know Ruthie?

I don't know anything, why, should I know something?

I knew you knew you always know, how do you always know everything. You knew before I knew, you knew Cecilia was pregnant.

Cecilia was pregnant?

You didn't know!

No, I am just kidding of course I knew!

Ughh! Ruthie sometimes…

You know you love me..

You're right I do love you…

Good, now sound Martin back in here, were not done making out…

THE END


End file.
